Gamzee Meowkara
by Rainbowkiwii
Summary: Humanstuck AU. Tavros has always had an allergy to cats, but one day he finds one on the street, and it doesn't seem to give him any trouble. So now, Tavros has his own cat to take care of, and a secret about it to reveal.
1. Chapter 1

Hello lovely readers! So this story probably isn't going to be too long, maybe three to four chapters at the most, but I hope you all like it anyway :o)

* * *

Your name is Tavros Nirtram, and you're exhausted. The work day has been long, like it usually was, but this time it was even more to bear. You worked in a little cafe in the main town, but that cafe was prestigious compared to many other cafes in the US. Lots of people who have tons of more money than you go there to be served only the most exquisite snacks, which means you're constantly working. It's ridiculous how much the food there is worth, and why a cafe would cost so much is beyond you. But what makes each day worth it is the walk home. You're so poor that you can't even afford a bike to get yourself home. But the walk doesn't bother you much, even with your weird leg disease that prevents you from walking properly. You like passing by the magnolias and watching the squirrels skitter around. However, on this particular day, you spot something from across the road.

It's a gray cat.

It was unusual for this area to have strays, considering this area was one of the fanciest areas around, and everything was to be kept indoors. As you get closer, the cat spots you, and makes it's way across the street. You suddenly freeze. Then, you begin to walk away, trying to avoid eye contact with it. Cats aren't usually this friendly, and you wouldn't want to get close to it anyway. This is because you are highly allergic to cats. If this guy came and rubbed up against you, you'd break out into hives, which then would suffocate you, and you'd die a horrible death. Plus you weren't quite used to running in your prosthetic legs, so running, or any means of escape was useless. You know all of this, yet you still are being followed by it, and you still don't know what to do if it catches up.

Then, it breaks into a sprint to catch up with you, and you shriek like a little girl and back up against a wall as if you're being mugged. It still continues to follow you, and at this point, you just give up. Goodbye cruel world, it was nice knowing you. The cat stops in front of you, and you take note of the lazy look in it's eyes, making it kind of look cute, like a derpy kitty. Then, you shake your head. No. This creature was not cute. This creature was about to kill you. You start considering calling for help, when it suddenly rubs up against you, and you brace yourself for your inevitable...

...death?

You don't seem to be breaking out at all. This is the strangest thing that's ever happened to you, and you don't think it'll ever happen again with any other cat. You're happy for about a minute, before you realize that maybe it's because your metal legs don't receive the allergens like normal legs. Which means you still could die. But despite all this, you're feeling more brave than usual, so you hesitantly reach down and pet it.

Nothing happens.

To say that you're very happy is an under exaggeration. You're ecstatic, because you love animals, especially cats, and have always wanted one since you were little. You pick the purring kitty up and pet his head. You notice his eyes are purple, almost indigo color. Strange, but cats are also known for having heterocharamtic eyes too, so you aren't bothered by it too much.

_Now what's a good name for the little guy?_ you think. As you make your way home, possibilities pop into your head like bubble wrap being popped by a sugar crazed child. By the time you do get home, you still don't know what you're going to name it, but you do know one thing: it may belong to someone else. And you don't want it to.


	2. Chapter 2

You've been sitting in your kitchen for hours, head rested in your hand, and you think out loud.

"Well, uh, I'm not really sure what to name you, little guy." the cat stops purring and rubbing up against you for a second, and then sits attentively, as if listening for something. It takes you a minute to realize that this cat is probably more self aware than most, because you just said you were going to name him. He nods his head at you and licks your hand, confirming your theory. So maybe, he wants to judge his name.

"Um, Fluffy?" you start out, not really knowing what else to say. The cat just gives you a 'Really? That's the best you could come up with?' look, and you shrug sheepishly. "Well, how about Slate? Or Ash?" This time, he looks like he's considering these options, but still shakes his head. Damn. Where were all those names you just came up with an hour ago when you needed them?

"Indigo?" This receives a no.

"Whiskers?" Still a no.

"Uh, I dunno, Gamzee?" You mentally face palm when you say this. What a ridiculous name for a cat. You did like it for a human though. You're not sure why, but the name just _felt_ good when you said it. But there's no way the cat-

He nods his head excitedly and wags his tail like a dog. Well then. You smile and kiss his little head, causing him to purr more. He then snuggles up against you, with that derpy smile of his. You then realize you need to go get groceries for your new little member of your family. But you probably won't have much money left for food. But this doesn't bother you for some reason. You're more focused on feeding this guy.

"Okay Gamzee, I'm leaving for a little bit. You be good and, uh, don't tear anything up." you say as you start to head out the door. He stops playing with the little fuzz ball you gave to him and looks at you with the biggest, saddest eyes you've ever seen. They plead with you to not go, to stay and play some more. You're hesitant to go out that door, but you muster up your will power and do it.

_I'll be back soon, I promise_.

After an exhausting trip back from the grocery store with everything in hand, you drop it all on the ground, and sit down for a quick breather. Gamzee meows excitedly and greets you with purrs and rubs. You smile and pet him, and remember that your exhaustion is worth seeing his cute little smile. He licks your cheek and you laugh. Then you realize something pretty sad, which is the fact that you haven't genuinely laughed in a month or two. But animals sure are special like that.

It's close to nine at night when you're done setting everything up for Gamzee, and you're tired once again. Might as well head to bed, since you've got an early work day tomorrow. You do your nightly routine, and then sink into your bed. Suddenly, Gamzee jumps up on the bed with you, and snuggles up close. You smile and kiss him as you drift off to sleep, the purring of him being the last thing you hear before you completely drifting off.

It may be just your imagination, but you have a suspicion that Gamzee has grown bigger since last night. When you get a clearer vision of him, you notice that he's no longer the size of a small cat, but now the size of a small lynx. Um, what?

After going to work, you decide to get him checked out by a small clinic, and this process leads you to find out that he hates cat carriers. It also leads you to realize that there will be allergens from other normal cats there, so you take a couple pills before heading off.

"Well Mr. Nitram, your cat's vitals seem to be in good shape. So let's investigate why this guy grew so fast, shall we?" You nod, petting Gamzee, who's just had a shot and is kind of grumpy. The vet then takes him to another room, and runs a series of complicated tests. After about a half an hour of this, the vet brings Gamzee back, and just looks completely baffled.

"Tavros, your cat is quite something. He's a normal tabby by all means, but there's something else in his DNA that we can't identify. It doesn't seem to be bothering him at all, but it's the first time I've seen this type of DNA in a cat. So, take good care of him, okay?" You nod, say thanks, and head off home. All this rolls around in your mind, and you wonder what it could be that makes Gamzee's DNA so special. Oh well. He only acts a little different from other cats, so you probably shouldn't worry.


	3. Chapter 3

You wake up the next morning after letting what the vet says sink in for a little while. Once again, Gamzee has grown, which no longer surprises you. However, you still don't know what you're going to do with him. You yawn and check your clock, realizing it's Saturday, so you don't have to see Gamzee's sad eyes, because you're staying home. Speaking of which, the cat pounces on you, and licks you a lot. It makes you laugh, which he really seems to like making you do.

But then something strange happens.

After he's done licking you, he immediately turns the most serious you've ever seen him. You tilt your head in confusion, wondering what Gamzee could've possibly wanted. He turns around, and meows at you. You honestly have no idea what the hell that means, until he comes up behind you and nudges you forward. Oh wait! He wants you to follow him! But to where, you wonder.

He walks through the house until he reaches the laundry room, where he eats. When you first take a glimpse in, you notice there's a mess of food everywhere. Wait a second, when did he even have time to make _that?_ But upon closer inspection, you see that he's arranged all the kibble bits to make letters. What. Either you were on some kind of drugs, or this was a dream, but never in a million years would you guess that cats could form letters. These letters form a short phrase, and you read it aloud.

"Hello Tavros. Um, hi Gamzee." you respond, not really sure what else to do. He nods at you, as if something important was just done. He then sets off to work once again, forming a new phrase.

"I'm not actually a cat." Uhh, what? "You, uh, look pretty cat-ish to me. I'm confused." Gmazee sets off again, faster, and more determined to get his message across.

"I was a human before." Wait, _what?_ To say that you're taken aback is an under exaggeration. You've have never been this confused and mind blown in your life. Gamzee then re-arranges another phrase.

"You can help me change back." You stop being mind blown for long enough to think about this phrase. Well, if Gamzee really wanted to be back, he could be. Even though you'd lose the cat that you've wanted since forever, you want him to be happy too. You take a deep breath.

"Okay, tell me what to do."

Several hours pass, and they all consist of you running around from store to store, buying random objects. When you come back, you've acquired: A Faygo red pop drink, a horn, a glass vial, and a weird looking powder that reminds you of sparkly sugar. You've been told to mix the powder and Faygo in the vial, so you do. And then he tells you to melt the horn until it reaches liquid state, and put it in. This process takes a few hours, but thank God, you're finally done. You give him the vial, and he takes it in his paws and drinks it. You gag a little bit, because that vial's ingredients sicken you. After he's done with it, he clears his throat. Yes, you read right. Just like a human. And then, he throws you for another loop.

He speaks.

Just like a human.

"Motherfuckin' finally! Communicating with kibble bits was a pain in the ass, Tavbro." he says. His voice reminds you of a stoner's, which explains his cute, derpy smile. Oh my God did you really just use the word cute to describe him? Well, it's okay, he's a cat, so it's okay. But somehow you feel that description was for human him as well, even though you don't know his human form. "Uh, Tav, you okay?" he asks, which snaps you back to reality.

"Uh yeah, sorry. Are you ready to continue?" you ask.

"Hell yeah! Let's do this!" he says eagerly.

"Okay, tell me what to do next."

Little do you know that the next part is going to be even weirder than the first.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm very sorry I'm extremely late with updating :o( But anyway, I'm afraid I have to end it here, because I've been procrastinating on a story someone requested a billion years ago.

* * *

"Alright Tav, here's the plan. First, you still have the same concoction with the Faygo and all that shit like I told ya?" You nod, glancing over at the pot that you made it in. He nods, then goes on. "Alright, you gotta computer all up in here?" You nod once again, and quickly run out of the room to retrieve your laptop.

"Aww, that's motherfuckin adorable that you have that, Tav." Gamzee says upon seeing your screensaver, which is of your favorite Disney character, Peter Pan. You blush lightly and say thanks.

"So, uh, what do I do now?" you ask.

"Go to motherfuckin YouTube and search Miracles by Insane Clown Posse." he says casually. Ok, what the fuck did that have to do with anything? Oh well, you do as you're told anyway. It loads up while Gamzee tells you to do the next thing. This next thing is by far the weirdest thing you've ever done.

"Alright motherfucker, remember that face paint that you told me you had?" he asks. You nod, and grab the red face paint from last Halloween. "Ok. Now put it on, juggalo style." Well then. You had expected to put on the face paint (what else would he tell you to get it for?) but you never expected to be turning into a juggalo. You sigh and look up a picture of Violent J from ICP, and you copy his make up exactly, while wondering how the hell you got yourself into this mess. Once your done, Gamzee inspects you, and the gives you a derpy cat smile, which is like his smile of approval.

"Alright Tav, last thing. All you have to do now is rap. Rap to the song, I mean. Do you think you can do it?"

"Yeah I bet I could." you say with confidence. You don't tell him that you were once a go-to rapper, that earned a good sum of cash. You were pretty good at throwing down what you called "sick fires," until the incident with your legs occurred. Then you became shy, quiet, and reserved, not to mention fired from your job. You click play on the video.

"Wait! Pause it! Sprinkle some of that motherfuckin dust in a circle around me, Tav." Once that's over with, you resume the song, and you rap your little heart out. It feels good to get back into business after all of these years, even though the song you're rapping to isn't your favorite. You're so busy rapping that you don't notice Gamzee take the potion and drink it. Once he does, the song is just ending.

"...do you have time for the miracles, do you notice and recognize miracles, so many miracles, the magic miracles." you finish up. You hear clapping, and you feel really good about yourself. In fact, it's the first time in awhile you've felt this confident. But the mood doesn't last long, for you realize something.

_Wait a minute, who is clapping for me?!_ you suddenly turn to see a tall, male figure behind you, right where the cat used to be, which meant the transformation worked.

But oh hot damn. Gamzee in human form is more gorgeous than you thought. Your face turns redder than a tomato as you examine him. He's really thin, but also kind of muscular. He has clown make up on his face, and two of the shiniest blue eyes. His hair is kind of a mess, which you find attractive for some reason. But then, just as the awkward moment is about to pass, you realize another thing. When he was a cat, you kissed his head several times, as well as slept with him. Now that he's human, you imagine what it would be like if he was a human when all of that...

Oh no.

You turn away, you're face going even redder than possible. He laughs.

"What's wrong Tav? Why's your face all up and red?" he asks. You struggle to find the answer.

"N-nothing. It's j-just I never thought th-that I was attracted to b-boys." you say.

And then you realize what you had said, which makes him laugh even harder. You mentally face palm and wish you were dead. He places a hand on your shoulder, causing you to jump.

"Easy, Tavbro. I know I was just a motherfuckin cat when all of that love stuff happened. But to be honest, you've shown me more love and respect than another person ever has. So, uh, if you don't have any motherfuckin objections, I'd like to be your-" he stops mid sentence.

He can't talk anymore because your lips are on his. This feels so weird, but what he just said prior to your kiss applied to you too. You pull away, and then look down in embarrassment. But he lifts your chin and pecks your cheek.

"I love you, Tav."

"I love you too."


End file.
